


14.23

by mahoganycameo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Eppescest, Eppeslove, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sibling Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganycameo/pseuds/mahoganycameo





	14.23

I was visiting from London, and in a beautiful offhand happenstance, he was there too. It was late when I got to the house, no noise, no lights. I was jittery from my flight, all I could do was go over the statistics of the likely hood that my plane would be the one in x amounts of flights to go wrong. Over and over, I did the work on napkins, calculated it, told the attendants, and I still think the blonde one slipped me something in my orange juice.

But when I saw him there, every minute of that slipped away. Every shake, every number went away. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked stunning and so I sat on the ground in front of him, analyzing his face, the complexities of how I could think he was the most elegant and handsome thing I'd ever seen. I wanted this moment to stay with me forever. It was only after I captured the picture on my phone that I realized his eyes had opened. We stared silently at each other for fourteen seconds and twenty-three milliseconds. And it would be the best fourteen point twenty three seconds of my life.


End file.
